An Unexpected Christmas Present
by Pupcake125
Summary: Jushiro can't wait to give Unohana her Christmas present. But will her gift be just as special as his? My first Ukitake x Unohana


It was Christmas time! Jushiro's favorite time of the year. If it was anything he loved more than anything, (besides his lovely Retsu) it was giving gifts to all his fellow squad members and close friends. He even had a gift for Byakuya despite the man being so blocked off to the world. And he couldn't wait to deliver every single gift today. He had one for everybody; his best friend Shunsui, Nanao, Isane and her sister Kiyone, Sentaro, Rukia, Yoruichi and Soi Fon, Komamura, Shuuhei, Izuru, and he can't forget his lovely Unohana.

Jushiro and Unohana had been dating for quite some time now and they were about to spend their first Christmas together. Jushiro couldn't be more excited for it either. He got her the perfect gift. A large hair pin in the shape of a sparrow with many crystals on it. It would go perfectly in her beautiful long hair. The one of the many perfect features he adored about her. He was going to get her a kimono, but he thought that was old fashioned and he didn't want her to think Shunsui gave him the idea. This was perfect. It couldn't fail.

It was Christmas eve today and Jushrio couldn't wait to give the presents tomorrow. Especially Unohana's. So he rushed out and, just like the so-called Santa Clause in the human realm, delivered all his gifts in a matter of minutes all over the Seiretei. By the time he came home to Unohana it was almost completely dark and he was tired to say the least. At least he didn't have a bloody coughing fit today. It was too happy of a day to cough up blood!

As Jushiro came through the door, he hid the small box decorated with shiny wrapping paper and a delicate bow in his shirt sleeve and crept into the room he shared with the woman of his life and found her sitting at her vanity, combing her long hair out. She was in a kimono with a sash untied pooled around her waist. When she heard him come in, she turned and smiled at him with bright blue eyes. Jushiro almost fainted at her beauty. She was so beautiful. And on Christmas she was even more radiant.

"Hello, Jushiro." Unohana greeted him. Jushiro walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas, my Retsu." Unohana giggled a bit. Jushiro was the only one allowed to call her by her first name. Anyone else was to address her as Captain Unohana. But Jushiro had special rights. "I hope I'm not too late tonight. I was rushing to get all my Christmas gifts out tonight. But I saved yours for last, my love." Jushiro kissed her again, smelling the scent of her perfume she sprayed on herself occasionally. Jushiro loved it. It was her own scent he could smell all day and was intoxicated by it. It sent his mind reeling as he delved into Unohana's presence.

"I have a present for you, too." Unohana whispered, then leaned back to look at her lover. "But I want you to go first." she said. Jushiro's face lit up as he stood back and reached into his sleeve.

"Okay, but first I want you to close your eyes." Jushiro said. Unohana nodded and closed her eyes as Jushiro swiftly opened the box and clipped the hair piece in her hair. "Open!" Jushiro said. Unohana opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, letting out a silent gasp.

"It's beautiful, Jushiro!" she marveled at the little sparrow-shaped clip in her hair. This must've costed him an arm and a leg. "You didn't have to get me something so lavish like this, Jushiro." Unohana said as she turned back to him. Jushiro only smiled widely at her.

"Nonsense, Retsu. I mean, after all, it is Christmas. I had a lot of things on my mind I thought you'd love, but this one just stuck. I thought it'd be perfect." Jushiro said. Unohana stood up and went over and embraced Jushiro.

"It is prefect, Jushiro. My present isn't as nearly as thoughtful." she mumbled into his chest.

"Nonsense, Retsu." Jushiro kissed the top of her head. "I bet whatever gift you got me is more than perfect." he said. For a moment, Unohana was silent before she looked up at him.

"Before I give you my gift, I have to asked you," she began and stepped away. "How much do you love me?" she asked. Jushiro's jaw dropped. What kind of question was that?

"How much do I love you?" he repeated. "I love you more than the whole Soul Society." he said. Unohana smiled, a blush spreading across her face. "I love you from here to the Human World and back. I love you more than anything, Unohana. And if it were up to me, I'd give you more than a fancy clip for Christmas. I'd give you kimonos made of gold silk and, most importantly, my heart." he took her hands in his and kissed them. "I love you with all my heart, Retsu. And nothing will get in the way of that." he kissed her cheek and her face went darker.

"Good..." she spoke softly after a bit. "Because... I'm pregnant." her words hit Jushiro like a bomb and his face went as white as his hair. Unohana shied away a bit at Jushiro's shocked reaction. This wasn't a good idea... she should've waited to tell him.

"R-Retsu, I... I..." Jushiro stuttered. Unohana sighed.

"Jushiro, I-"

"I can't wait!" Jushiro lunged for her and lifted her up by her waist until she was no longer touching the floor. Unohana yelped in surprise as Jushiro spun her around. "Unohana, we're going to have a baby! A little boy! Or girl! I'd love a little girl!" he cheered. Unohana felt relieved. Jushiro wasn't mad.

"You're happy..." she smiled at him as he set her down.

"Of course I'm happy!" Jushiro beamed with happiness. "I'll be a father! Do you have any idea how much I love kids? Especially with one of my own!" Unohana gave him a look and kissed him. Jushiro pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. She was so glad she was excited for this. She thought for sure he'd panic. "This is the best Christmas gift I've ever received." he whispered to her. Unohana snuggled against him.

"Merry Christmas, Jushiro."

** This is my first Christmas story. And I like it! I'll make some more before the year ends because I haven't written a good story in a long time. Merry Christmas to everyone!**


End file.
